


Snack.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Short drabble for Nov 11th.





	

Aoba was having a snack and then her girlfriend came in the room.

 

"What's that?"

 

"Oh this? It's called Pocky! I didnt expect they sell this here." Aoba grins.

 

"Hmm... is it tasty?"

 

"Yes! Would you like som--- oh no."

 

The younger woman lost her smile when she realize her carton is empty.

 

"I... I'm sorry Mink. I'll buy some more now. They're yummy and not too sweet! You can even snack on them while reading."

 

Mink smiles but shakes her head, "it's fine. I don't mind."

Aoba still feels guilty. It's not often she gets to share with her lover something from Midorijima.

 

If only she wasnt such a glutton to finish the whole pack in one sitting....

 

"Oh!"

 

An idea strikes Aoba. 

 

"What is it?", asks her stoic lover. 

 

Next to Aoba on the couch, Mink crosses her legs and was in the middle of flipping the page if her book when Aoba moves closer.

 

"I can show you the taste of the pocky I had, Mink."

 

Mink raises an eyebrow, "but you ate all of them, correct?"

 

Aoba has this naughty smile and she moves in close to Mink. Surprising the older woman as Aoba cupped her cheeks and kisses her deeply.

 

Mink is so astonished that her parted lips allows the playful girl to delve in and kiss her passionately.

 

After several minutes of soft moaning and grinding against each other... Aoba finally pulls back with a victory grin. Although her hair and Mink's hair are in a messy state.

 

Mink almost drops her reading glasses from that passionate kiss. Aoba seldom be this open and mildly aggressive since she used to be more shy. Mink can feel her cheeks heated, no doubt anyone can see her rare blush.

 

Aoba looks pleased at herself as she combs down Mink's soft locks and appreciating the woman's kiss swollen lips. Her deire almost take over to push the artisan down the couch and taste Mink again.

 

"How was it? The taste of strawberry pocky?"

 

Mink blinks some more and looks away in embarrassment. It was the rare few times Aoba catches her off guard and unsure how to react.

 

"It was... fine."

 

Aoba laughs and hugs the blushing woman close!

 

Her precious lover whom she wont trade for anything in the world!

 

"Next time let's buy more pocky snacks and try them together, Mink."

 

"Do... whatever you like, Aoba." 

 

Mink replies as she tries to unbutton the first two of her flannel brown top which reveals a nice view of her clevage. Allowing her to breathe better.

 

Aoba giggles and hugs her woman close.

 

"That's a promise then!"

 

Oh yes, she'll be sure to spoil Mink rotten once she get those sweets in her next grocery shopping.

 

It'll be a pocky flavoured kiss that Mink can never forget!

 

-end?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so random and short Orz
> 
> I wanted to break my lack of inspiration to write hence this silly Lady minao story I wrote for Peach-san haha.


End file.
